Catwoman
Selina Kyle, aka the Catwoman, is a morally ambiguous master thief whose goals range from pure self-interest to large-scale charity depending on her mood. Never shying from a challenge, her stealth and agility as a world-class criminal, and her mastery of the martial arts, make her a formidable opponent but, although she began her career as an amoral burglar, she has since somewhat reformed and begun protecting the less fortunate in Gotham City's East End district. Background When she was a child, Selina Kyle’s brutalized mother committed suicide and her violent father drank himself to death not long after. Remanded to the Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center, Selina opted instead to take her chances on the streets of Gotham City. While attempting to make a life through pickpocketing, Selina was adopted by a traveling carnival, the members of which taught her how to properly steal as well as sleight of hand, contortionist gymnastics and other performing arts that might help her survive. After her mentor died from a botched performance, she left the carnival at age 17 and returned to the streets in the East End district. Following various botched burglaries, she took to working as a dominatrix after an attempted burglary went sour; meeting and taking care of a 13 year-old prostitute named Holly Robinson in the process. After witnessing a major confrontation between the vigilante Batman and the corrupt Gotham City Police Department, Selina was inspired to take up her own costumed-gimmick to assist in her burglaries. However, though successful, the majority of her jobs were blamed on the Batman. Seeking to achieve her own identity, she took to scratching the faces of her victims as a way to identify herself from the vigilante; one of the most being Carmine Falcone, leader of the Gotham City Organized Crime Family. Clawing her way to the top of the criminal tree, Selina committed only the most audacious robberies; stealing only from the rich and corrupt, and made it a point of honor to never kill anyone unnecessarily. It is perhaps for this reason that the Batman never pursued her as relentlessly as he did the other criminals in Gotham City. Knowing that she often gave her stolen riches to the vulnerable citizens in East End, he would often turn a blind eye to her criminal escapades and she in turn would occasionally offer her talents to assist in a mission or case. Combat Statistics *Catwoman (Legends PvP) *Catwoman (Vendor) *Catwoman (Gotham Warehouse) *Catwoman (Gotham University Warehouse) *Catwoman (Batcave: Inner Sanctum) *Catwoman (Family Reunion) *Catwoman (Gotham Under Siege) *Impassioned Catwoman Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Catwoman. *Catwoman is a playable character for Legends PvP. *Catwoman can be found in an alley way talking to one of Falcones men near the East End. *Catwoman makes a cameo appearance in the Batcave: Inner Sanctum raid where she had visited the cave to see Batman only to encounter an army of OMACs instead. After fighting the attacking OMACs alongside the raid party she leaves the rest of the cave to the players. Heroes *Players must stop her from stealing Gotham cat artifacts from Gotham University Warehouse. She then forces the players to get the Cat's Eye Diamonds back to their places in order to prevent all of Gotham City from becoming a "wild kingdom" of cat-like creatures. *Catwoman is an iconic enemy for heroes in Gotham Under Siege (Amazon Fury Part I DLC). Villains *Catwoman can be found in the Gotham Tap Room Safehouse. *As Tech Villains, your first mission is to "assist" the Falcone crime family in Gotham City. You will arrive at a warehouse the Gotham City Police Department have infiltrated and face off against the Huntress. Catwoman will assist in the ensuing battle. Trivia * Catwoman first appeared in Batman #1 (1940) * Catwoman is voiced by Kelley Huston. * The Gotham Arms Apartments was where Selina Kyle lived early in her career as Catwoman. * Krypto, the super-powered canine companion to Superman, has taken a liking to Catwoman, much to her immense displeasure. * The motto Selina lives by "Never quit. Never let them see you're afraid. Never let them see you're hurt. Never let them see you cry. Never.", was taught to her by her mentor in the traveling carnival before his death. *Selina and Bruce Wayne first encountered each other when Wayne attempted to start his vigilante career in East End but, after attacking a pimp, he was attacked by various prostitutes (one of whom was Holly). Selina attacked Bruce for hitting Holly but was quickly defeated by the superior trained rookie vigilante. *Selina has a habit of sheltering stray cats, seeing in them kindred spirits from her own time on the streets. * Catwoman has a unique Martial Arts style in legends and can somewhat confuse a player who uses the normal Martial Art fighting style. Gallery File:85412_dc_con_icnchar_catwoman_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots FIle:Catwoman body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:85419_dc_ren_icnchar_catwoman_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:85443_dc_wal_catwoman_02_2560x1600_r1.jpg| File:PreGameCatwoman3.jpg File:PreGameCatwoman2.jpg File:DcuniverseonlineCatwoman1.jpg| File:Catwoman1.png Catwoman Gallery Page See also * Cat Avatars External links * }} Wikipedia *Catwoman DC Database Category:Villains Category:Cat Avatars Category:Heroes Category:Batman Enemies Category:Catwoman Category:Female Category:Gadgets powers Category:Tech Category:Outsiders